Harry Potter Y Los Poderes Conjugados
by Lafars
Summary: ¿es verdad lo que me dices Bella?  Claro mi amo, la encontré  Pensé que había muerto ... por eso me dediqué al chico ... todos mis planes han resultado ambigüos  No se preocupe amo, podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido....
1. El comienzo

Por: Laura Flores y Silvia Medina

**Capítulo 1.- El comienzo **

En séptimo año comienza en Hogwarts. Dada la situación de guerra que prevalece en el mundo mágico ha habido cambios en las leyes mágicas: entre éstas el aumentar la mayoría de edad. Muchos padres han elegido enviar a sus hijos al colegio mágico porque creen que en el estarán protegidos de la amenaza del mundo exterior. Nuestro protagonista y sus amigos se ven obligados a regresar al colegio. Esta nueva disposición no es muy del agrado de Harry, que preferiría poder estar en el mundo real luchando contra Voldemort. Pero en fin, el legalmente sigue siendo menor de edad y no desea meterse en problemas, así que regresa al colegio; consolándose con el hecho de poder continuar aprendiendo conocimientos que lo ayudarán en la batalla final y sin saber que realmente le esperan grandes sorpresas…

No lo haré madre

No me interesa si lo deseas o no, es necesario para esta familia

Por Dios! Madre, ni tu ni yo sabemos hablar inglés!

Por este motivo empezaremos clases mañana, aún tenemos un par de meses para aprenderlo

Pero… y el colegio? Mis amigos? Mi vida! Madre… por favor

No, es lo mejor. Tu padre y yo ya lo decidimos.

Claro! Ustedes lo decidieron y a mi no me tomaron en cuenta! Por favor, si ustedes se quieren ir, váyanse! Puedo quedarme en casa de Kiara mientras termino la escuela

No seas ridícula! No te dejaremos aquí. Ya basta de discutir Anne nos vamos a Inglaterra y es la última palabra

Es verdad lo que me dices Bella?

Claro mi amo, la encontré

Pensé que había muerto … por eso me dediqué al chico… todos mis planes han resultado ambiguos

No se preocupe amo, podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido

Perdida… 17 años perdida…

Esta en una ciudad de Rusia… lo mejor es que ella no sabe quien es amo, no tiene ni idea

Y el chico?

Tampoco sabe nada, nadie se lo dijo

Hay algo que está rondando por mi mente…

Si magnificencia?

Como lo logró?

Aún no estoy segura mi señor, lo estoy investigando, lo único que sé es que vive con su "familia"… no se como llegó hasta ellos

Bien… hay que vigilarla, que no se entere quien es

Claro señor, yo me encargo de eso

El ambiente del inicio de clases en Hogwarts no era igual al de los demás cursos, se respiraba un ambiente de miedo y en el aire se escuchaban los comentarios acerca de la guerra. En ese momento bajaron del carruaje tirado por threathals, 3 chicos de séptimo curso: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. En estos chicos era casi imposible reconocer a los niños que, un día igual que aquél hace 7 años, estaban temerosos y tímidos ante la perspectiva de su primer día en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

¿Quien lo diría verdad? Ya somos alumnos de séptimo curso! – dijo una chica de cabellos castaños.

Si claro, estaba ansioso de regresar – en un tono de sarcasmo contesto un joven de ojos verdes.

Harry!! Disfruta el día, es cierto, por fin somos los mayores, los experimentados – mencionó un muchacho de larga nariz con pecas.

Por favor!! Podríamos estar haciendo cosas de provecho

Harry – suplicó Hermione – no tomes esto como tiempo perdido, te ayudará a prepararte mejor.

Si como digas …

Hace mucho que había dejado Hogwarts. Hace mucho que había dejado Gran Bretaña. Ahora volvía. Y a ese lugar en particular. Llegaban a su mente dolorosos recuerdos de un pasado que había tratado de olvidar. Había aprendido una poderosa lección. El pasado no se olvida.

Ya veía llegar Hogwarts. Era igual que como lo recordaba, todo era lo mismo; los threathels, los carruajes, los cerdos alados, todo como cuando era una niña. Todo era igual menos ella.

En el alboroto de los alumnos nadie prestó atención a una mujer que bajó de uno de los carruajes. Nadie notó a esa esbelta y alta figura, nadie notó a esa extraña de ojos grises. Hermosos ojos grises teñidos de tristeza.

Chloe?

Mucho gustó profesora Sprout, soy Chloe Hebuterne

No seas ridícula, claro que te conozco… sigues igualita.

Disculpe profesora, podría mostrarme mi despacho? Quisiera dejar ahí mis cosas antes de iniciar el banquete.

Pero porque tan fría! Hace años que no nos veíamos!

Por favor, mi despacho.

Esta bien Chloe, como quieras.

**Bueno este es el final del primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen un review es la primera historia que hacemos y estamos un poco nerviosas )**


	2. Finales y comienzos

Por: Laura Flores y Silvia Medina

**Pues aquí tienen el capítulo 2 de está historia, espero les guste y los recuerdo que los reviews son apresiado, no importa que digan que no les gusta por lo menos digan algo!!**

**Capítulo 2.- Finales y comienzos**

Era un hermoso día nublado, una gran cantidad de alumnos bajaban la escalinata de una antigua casa, ahora utilizada como colegio. Era un edificio grandioso, que a pesar de ya contar con una larga historia, aún lucía espectacular. De gran tamaño, fue de los primeros edificios creados en la ciudad. En la época de los zares, era el lugar de esparcimiento para las hijas de Nicolás II.

Entre los alumnos que salían de clases a comer se encontraban dos chicas. Una de las chicas, era alta, con el cabello, lacio y muy rubio, cortado a los hombros, ojos de un azul mar espectacular; una chica considerada por muchos como bonita. La joven que la acompañaba tenía un aspecto físico algo extraño de ver en San Petersburgo, cabello suelto y largo, ondulado y de un café muy oscuro. De tez un tanto morena, ojos grandes y de un verde espectacular. Era bastante bajita y delgada. Quizá no era tan llamativa como su amiga, pero ella era considerada más que bonita, ya que contaba con una belleza muy particular y parecía irradiar una luz que cautivaba a quien la viera.

Las amigas se dirigieron a un café cercano a la escuela, querían tomar un bocadillo antes de regresar al colegio.

Las dos jóvenes entraron al café estilo parisino que tan bien conocían. Se dirigieron hacia la misma mesa de siempre y pidieron la comida del día. Luego de sentarse y empezar a comer Anne comenzó a hablar:

Kiara, tengo algo muy importante que contarte- comenzó la morena

Si? Que pasa? – contestó mientras mordía un pan la rubia.

Es difícil decirlo, siento que lo vuelve definitivo, pero es importante que lo sepas, sobre todo tú.

Ya dímelo Anne, comienzas a asustarme.

Me voy a Londres

Qué?

Me voy a Londres, Inglaterra. A papá le ofrecieron un mejor trabajo allá y me tengo que ir.

Pero… y la escuela?

Allá también hay escuelas de magia. Mi madre ha estado investigando y la mejor es una de nombre Hogwarts, ya mandó la solicitud y me aceptaron.

No sabes hablar inglés

Estoy tomando cursos desde hace un par de semanas.

Anne, porque no me habías dicho nada?

No lo sé, pensé que todavía podía suceder algo…

No te irás. Puedes quedarte conmigo, en mi casa!

Se lo dije a mi madre, pero no lo aceptó. Quiere que la familia se mantenga unida.

No quiero que nos separemos

Yo tampoco

Un silencio incómodo se adueñó de ambas amigas. La idea de separarse les dolía tanto, que les impedía hablar. Ellas eran amigas desde hacía años, casi desde el primer año de vida de ambas. Un día llegó a vivir al vecindario de Kiara, una familia que provenía de la capital, Moscú. Esta familia estaba conformada por una pareja de jóvenes con una niña pequeña, de la misma edad que Kiara, Anne. A los pocos días de llegados, las niñas tuvieron su primer encuentro en el jardín, que se unía en la parte de atrás, ya que las casas eran continuas. Las niñas empezaron a jugar juntas y esto promovió la amistad entre sus padres. Estas niñas se encontraban en estos momentos viendo la posibilidad de separarse…

Me voy contigo

Que dices?

Me voy contigo, yo también entraré a ese colegio.

Como te vas a separar de tu familia?

Tú eres parte de mi familia.

Las cosas allá son distintas. Hogwarts no es un colegio como ----, es un internado! Viviremos allí!

No importa, las dos juntas podemos adaptarnos, yo habló mejor que tu el inglés, eso no será mucho trabajo.

Estas segura?

Claro que si, les diré a mis padres y tú diles a los tuyos. Crees que me dejen vivir con ustedes cuando no esté en la escuela?

Por supuesto que si!

Y tu me aceptarás como hermana?

La pregunta me ofende

Entonces, en la tarde iré a tu casa para planear todo.

Está bien. Pero por el momento olvidémonos de este problema y vamos a clases.

Si vamos. Hiciste la tarea de latín?

La puerta del aula se cerró de golpe. Una alta e imponente figura rubia entró con paso decidido y paró enfrente de todo el grupo de séptimo que esperaba su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

La extraña profesora no dirigió ninguna palabra de bienvenida a sus alumnos, solo se dedicó a escribir en la pizarra:

CHLOE HEBUTERNE

DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS

DISCIPLINA

TRABAJO

CONSULTAS EXTERNAS

FUERZA

Muy bien jóvenes, primera tarea del día, me traerán para la próxima clase, una redacción de dos pergaminos acerca de porque son imperdonables las maldiciones imperdonables, valga la redundancia. Ahora si, empecemos la clase del día de hoy. Todos aquí, conocemos las maldiciones imperdonables, sabemos que son tres, que su uso es castigado por la ley etc. etc. etc. Pero nadie de aquí, conoce los sentimientos necesarios para poder realizar este tipo de hechizos, no es fácil, no es solo aprenderse el hechizo y decirlo, este tipo de magia necesita una fuerza, que no es precisamente buena, y que a muchos de sus padres no les agradará que la conozcan. Pero no hay que olvidar, que forma parte de ustedes, de la magia misma, que puede ser una poderosa arma para luchar contra ella misma. Por eso, me escribirán en lo que resta de la clase una lista de a cuales personas les provocaría hacerles estos hechizos y porque. Ahora.

Hubo un sonido de desorden mientras los alumnos sacaban sus cosas para ponerse a trabajar. La fría recibida de la nueva profesora, su clase inicial y el primer trabajo del curso, habían logrado un efecto silenciador en la clase. Todos estaban concentrados en la lista, ya que era un complicado trabajo.

Uno a uno, los alumnos comenzaron a dejar los trabajos en la mesa de la profesora, recogían sus cosas y salían del aula. La primera en terminar fue Hermione, seguida de cerca por Ron y por Harry. Cuando Harry dejó el pergamino en la mesa, la profesora levantó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron. En el tiempo que duró un instante, a Harry le pareció ver en la mirada de aquella mujer una mezcla de miedo y de arrepentimiento. Estaba pensando en ese hecho cuando la mujer le dijo:

-Potter verdad?

-Si profesora

-Que está esperando, ya se puede ir.

Harry, sorprendido, se encaminó a la puerta, dejando a aquella mujer sumida en sus recuerdos.

-Me parece ridículo viajar como muggle.

-Hay ya! No te estés quejando, casi llegamos

-Por favor! Tardamos horas en llegar. De haber venido con polvos flu ya hubiéramos llegado.

-Ya lo se, pero así quisieron tus papas.

-Lo bueno es que no estaremos mucho en Londres, he escuchado cosas horribles de esa ciudad.

-Mmmm sería interesante conocerla.

-Que demonios! No hay ninguna otra ciudad como San Petersburgo

-No estés con esa actitud Anne, tenemos que acoplarnos, eres una quejumbrosa de lo peor, aparte, no se tu, pero yo estoy emocionada por llegar a Hogwarts.

-No me va a gustar. Que horror estar todo el tiempo metida en un internado, ni que fuera una prisión.

-Anne, yo se que te gustará. Todavía no aceptas el cambio, pero pronto será …

Las dos chicas se asomaron por la ventana de su avión y, por debajo de las nubes, vieron la enorme ciudad que las esperaba, y no solo la ciudad lo hacía, sino que las esperaban también grandes sorpresas y descubrimientos.

En la estación de trenes de Londres, dos chicas, una alta y rubia y la otra baja y morena, estaban esperando a que fuera hora para abordar el suyo. Las dos miraban asustadas de un lado a otro, ya que el lugar de donde venían, no era tan poblado como aquella ciudad. Una, la morena, claramente molesta. La otra, rubia, temerosa pero a la vez fascinada. Faltan 5 minutos para la hora de salida de su tren, así que deciden ir a su andén correspondiente. Se despiden de la pareja que los acompañó y cuidándose de los curiosos, atravesaron el muro que separaba el andén 9 del 10.

Era una noche como cualquiera en Hogwarts. Los alumnos estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas y acababan de cenar. De repente la profesora McGonagall, ahora directora, se levantó de su asiento y pidió silencio.

-Bueno jóvenes, especialmente de séptimo curso, quiero hacerles un anuncio. Se incorporarán a nuestro colegio dos estudiantes provenientes de Rusia. Son dos chicas que hace muy poco llegaron a Londres, así que es nuestro deber como anfitriones el hacer lo más rápida posible su adaptación. Recuerden que estamos en época de guerra y, como tanto nos repitió el profesor Dumbledore, hay que mantenernos unidos para luchar. Esta noche, conocerán a las nuevas alumnas, que por causas de fuerza mayor, no pudieron integrarse al inicio de clases, y también presenciarán su selección.

En ese momento la profesora hizo un movimiento de varita y las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron. Los cientos de ojos voltearon su mirada hacia la puerta, de donde vieron entrar tímidamente a dos chicas.

Ambas avanzaron con paso presuroso hasta llegar donde la profesora. Todos los alumnos las miraron con avidez (sobre todo los varones), ya que las chicas eran realmente hermosas, sobre todo la morena. Sólo había un chico en todo el salón que ni prestó atención a las nuevas, hasta que Ron le pegó con el codo.

¿Ya las viste? Dios! Y están en nuestro curso! Son hermosas.

No molestes Ron

Pero por favor! Voltea a verlas!

En eso Harry volteó y vio que a la chica rubia le ponían el sombrero seleccionador.

Se llama Kiara Ivanovich. Vaya nombrecito verdad?

No me interesa Ron

Gryffindor!- gritó el sombrero seleccionador de pronto.

La mesa donde estaban Harry y Ron aplaudió con fuerza, mientras que Kiara se sentaba al inicio de la mesa.

Ahora, Anneliese Nicolaievna- anunció la profesora McGonagall.

Ni el mismo Harry supo porque volteó. Vio que la chica morena se sentaba y se ponía el sombrero seleccionador. Algo raro tenía esa chica. No era como la había llamado Ron "hermosa", era linda si, pero tenía algo muy especial, una luz diferente.

Por lo tanto, Anne escuchaba en su mente una vocecilla que le decía:

Mmmm donde te pondré

Quiero estar con Kiara, por favor!

Mmmm con tu amiga verdad? No lo creo, pienso que estarías mejor en Slytherin.

No!

Porque no?

Quiero estar con mi amiga, acabo de llegar, no quiero separarme de ella

Mmmm, solo había tenido un caso tan difícil de elegir como el tuyo, con Potter hace 7 años. Realmente estoy en un dilema.

Por favor

Esta bien. Gryfindor!

Nuevamente aplausos. Anne, un poco mareada, se fue a sentar junto con Kiara a la mesa. Estando sentada, levantó la vista y se topó con los ojos verdes de un chico. "Raro chico" pensó ella. Pero la verdad es que ese chico le removía algo en su interior, le traía extraños recuerdos.

Anne y Kiara, se sentían observadas por todos los alumnos de Gryffindor. Anne los miraba molesta, mientras que Kiara sonreía tímidamente.

Hubo un alboroto cuando los estudiantes se disponían a partir a sus dormitorios. Las recién llegadas no sabían para donde ir y se quedaron sentadas con aire asustado.

Hermione las vio y se acercó a ambas.

-Hola chicas! Me llamo Hermione Granger y supongo que ambas estarán en mi dormitorio. Vamos, les mostraré el camino.

-Muchas gracias! Mi nombre es Kiara Ivanovich.

-Hola! Mi nombre es Anneliese Nicolaievna.

-Pero puedes llamarla Anne – contestó con una sonrisa Kiara

-No, no puede. Nos vamos ya?

Anne se dirigió a la puerta impaciente. Kiara le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Hermione y esta última también se dirigió hacia la puerta. Las tres chicas se encaminaron por los pasillos hacia la sala común, entre ellas reinaba el silencio solo interrumpido por breves explicaciones de Hermione acerca de los lugares por donde pasaban. Finalmente, llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda, Hermione dijo la contraseña y se apartó para dejar pasar a las rusas. Ambas entraron tímidamente, observando todo de la habitación.

-¿Dónde estabas Hermione?

-Las chicas no sabían como llegar, nos tardamos porque les estaba mostrando los lugares del camino. Pensándolo ahora, ustedes no se han presentado. Miren chicos, ellas son Kiara y ella es Anne… no disculpa Anneliese.

Los 4 chicos se saludaron. Desde el primer instante a Harry y a Ron (al igual que a Hermione) les agradó mucho Kiara, a diferencia de lo que pasaba con Anne. Algo tenía esa chica que no los convencía mucho.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ya a dormir, mañana empiezan las clases y no quiero dormirme. Adiós!

Las muchachas se dirigieron a su dormitorio. Entrando, Hermione le mostró sus camas, las chicas encontraron allí su equipaje.

* * *

**Dejen Reviews!!!!**


	3. Recuerdos confusos

Por: Laura Flores y Silvia Medina

**Capítulo 3.- Recuerdos confusos**

La mañana siguiente fue muy atrejeada para las recién llegadas. Su nuevo colegio era mucho más grande que el anterior, lo que les dificultaba encontrar los lugares de las clases. Hermione se había portado de maravilla, tenían que aceptarlo, pues les mostraba el camino y les daba breves explicaciones de las clases y los profesores. Kiara escuchaba atenta a su nueva amiga, mientras miraba hacia todos lados fascinada, ella realmente estaba emocionada por su nuevo hogar. En cambio, Anne iba distante y ensimismada, con un humor muy distinto al que habitualmente tenía, no le interesaba nada, ni clases, ni personas ni lugares; simplemente ella todavía no aceptada el cambio.

En el transcurso de la mañana Kiara había conocido a mucha gente, todos conocidos de Hermione: Neville Longbottom, Luna Loveggod, Ginny Weasley, entre otros más. A todos ellos Kiara les había parecido una chica agradable con un extraño acento, mientras que aún no sabían que pensar acerca de la chica de ojos verdes. Ella no daba muestras de querer hacer amigos y nadie la podía obligar.

Cuando las chicas iban a comer se toparon con Harry y Ron, quienes se les unieron. Llegaron al gran comedor entablados en una interesante plática con Kiara, donde les explicaba como era su vida antes de llegar a Inglaterra.

Pues la vida en Rusia es muy diferente, por ejemplo el colegio en donde estudiábamos no era un internado, íbamos en la mañana, nos daban un descanso y luego regresábamos un rato más en la tarde. Cerca del colegio había muchos puestos de comida, así que en los recesos podíamos comer lo que quisiéramos. Allá la magia no es algo oculto, nuestros vecinos muggles saben que somos diferentes, pero la gente es muy discreta y nunca se han atrevido a preguntar qué es eso que nosotros hacemos. También la comida es muy diferente, en cierto modo la extraño …

La vida allá era mucho mejor, era más tranquilo todo, la unión familiar era importante, la familia era importante…

Un repentino silencio cayó sobre la mesa después de las palabras de Anne. Harry podía notar la tristeza en los ojos de aquella chica y de repente se sintió muy conectado con ella; deseaba cuidarla, protegerla, verla feliz. Esa chica no era la extraña huraña que parecía, no, algo tenía de diferente y Harry quería conocer esa parte de su nueva amiga.

Una semana después, Harry despertó a medianoche, sorprendentemente sin una pizca de sueño. Decidió levantarse y bajar a la sala común mientras le regresaba el sueño. Iba bajando las escaleras cuando se dio cuenta que la misma ya estaba siendo ocupada por otro alumno. Harry no distinguía muy bien quien era, ya que la persona se encontraba arrellanada en un sillón, por lo que Harry sólo veía una silueta. Decidió no hacer ruido para no asustar a aquel desconocido. De repente, la figura volteó hacia donde estaba Harry, y este último se topó con unos sorprendentes ojos verdes. Unos ojos verdes muy parecidos a los suyos.

-Que demonios quieres?- le espetó la chica

-Solo pasaba por aquí

-Pues pasa por otro lado idiota!

-Que te sucede, yo tengo todo el derecho de pasear por donde se me pegue la gana – el mal humor de Harry empezaba a crecer peligrosamente.- Se puede saber que haces tu aquí? deberías estar dormida.

-Quien eres tu para decirme a que hora dormir! Aparte no si se te has dado cuenta que tú tampoco estas en la cama.

Harry estuvo a punto de reírse por el extraño acento de Anne, pero recordó lo irritante que era la chica.

-Simplemente no podía dormir- Estaba claro que no le contaría a esa fastidiosa muchacha sus pesadillas nocturnas

-Pues yo tampoco podía dormir – Por los sueños extraños que tengo cada noche desde que llegué aquí, pensó.

-Mejor me largo a mi dormitorio, ya me fastidiaste la noche- diciendo esto, Harry de encaminó a su dormitorio.

-Me alegro de habértela fastidiado- gritó Anne – Prepotente, agregó en voz baja

-Malcriada, iba pensando Harry.

A la mañana siguiente, la clase de séptimo curso entró al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Era la primera clase de esa asignatura que tendrían las chicas nuevas. Todo transcurrió normalmente y los alumnos esperaban a que llegara su profesora. Mientras, Hermione le contaba a Kiara que la profesora Chloe era una buena docente, pero un poco extraña en su trato. En ese momento, la profesora entró al aula y posó su vista en sus alumnos. Recorría los asientos con un vistazo rápido hasta que llegó al lugar que ocupaban Kiara y Anne. Los ojos de la profesora se quedaron clavados en Anne, mientras ella se sonrojaba un poco por tanta atención. Los demás estudiantes empezaron a inquietarse por la manera en que la profesora veía a Anne. Su cara mostraba una inquietud terrible, una gran sorpresa, estaba pasmada, sus rastros desencajados. La que rompió ese trance fue Hermione quien le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Chloe pareció reaccionar de su estado y respondió que se encontraba bien. Acto seguido le preguntó a Anne su nombre, a lo que la chica le respondió "Anneliese Nicolaievna y acabó de llegar al colegio". Chloe asintió brevemente, tomó aire y declaró ante su sorprendida clase que la lección de ese día quedaba suspendida.

La clase tardó en reaccionar. La profesora salió del aula sin pronunciar una palabra más, así que los alumnos decidieron salir también. Los únicos que se quedaron dentro fueron Hermione, Harry, Ron, Kiara y Anne.

-¿Qué demonios le sucedió?- dijo Ron

-Fue una actitud muy extraña de su parte, se quedo viendo a Anne como si fuera algo sorprendente – dijo Kiara mientras veía de reojo a su amiga.

-¿No la conocías de antes?

-Claro que no. Nunca en mi vida la había visto, pero realmente me asustó la manera en la que me vio.

Anne recogió sus útiles y, dejando atrás a sus amigos, salió del salón.

La chica se apresuraba al caminar por los pasillos, era bastante incómodo que todos los hombres voltearan a verla. Le hervía la sangre, y lo único que deseaba era mandarles el maleficio más fuerte que conociera, para que así dejaran de estar de mirones.

Por fin llegó a su habitación y, sin desvestirse siquiera, se acostó en la cama con toda la intención de recuperar el sueño de tantas noches en vela. Inmediatamente se sumió en un agitado sueño.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación del castillo una mujer tampoco estaba en paz. Su mente viajaba a toda velocidad hacia el pasado, lo hacía de nuevo y ella no deseaba hacerlo. Simplemente no quería recordar.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado, POR FAVOR dejen Reviews!!!!!**


	4. Lazos y Conexiones

Por: Laura Flores y Silvia Medina

**Capítulo 4.- Lazos y conexiones **

Le había caído muy bien el dormir, no había sido un sueño totalmente tranquilo pero había estado mejor que los anteriores. Anne se levantó con un ánimo muy distinto al que había tenido los últimos días.

El único que aún se encontraba en la sala común era Harry "Buena manera de empezar el día" se dijo de modo sarcástico Anne, aún no conocía bien el colegio y pues ni modo, tendría que irse con el chico Potter. Se acercó hacia él y tomando aire dijo:

-Hola! Como estas?

-Muy bien y tu??- contestó Harry algo sorprendido.

-También muy bien. Alcanzamos a los demás? Tenemos Herbología y esa clase no me la quiero perder.

-Humm si claro vamos

Los dos chicos atravesaron el retrato y caminaron juntos hacia el invernadero. Entre ellos había un silencio, pero no era nada desagradable y de repente, ambos comenzaron a disfrutar el repentino paseo. Mientras atravesaban los jardines, observaron a unos chicos de primer curso en su clase de vuelo.

-Me encanta volar, en mi colegio estaba en el equipo de Quidditch

- En serio? Y que posición eras?

-Buscador claro.

-Wow! Yo también soy buscador.

-Oh! Fuiste a los mundiales?

Harry y Anne siguieron conversando hasta llegar al invernadero, donde sus amigos los esperaban. A todos les sorprendió el buen trato que parecían tenerse Harry y Anne, ya que no se habían demostrado mucha amabilidad entre ellos. Cuando estuvieron todos juntos entraron a su clase, pero algo había cambiado en ese momento, dentro de Harry había crecido un terrible cariño sobre aquella chica, y eso, ni si quiera el podía explicarlo.

Terminando la clase de la profesora Sprout, los chicos se dirigieron a la sala común, ya que tenían una hora libre. Ron y Harry iban discutiendo acerca del próximo inicio del torneo de quidditch, mientras que las chicas iban en silencio. Cuando iban subiendo las escaleras, una voz gritó desde abajo:

-Hey! Tú!

Los 5 jóvenes voltearon sorprendidos y más sorprendidos quedaron cuando vieron a un Ravenclaw al pie de la escalera. Harry, Ron y Hermione lo conocían de vista, pues iba en su curso, pero jamás habían hablado con él y no tenían ninguna razón para empezar a hacerlo.

El chico saltó los escalones que lo separaban de Harry y sus amigos, pero volteó a donde estaba Anne e ignoró a los demás.

-Hola hermosa como estas?

Anne se quedó pasmada y no respondió. Sólo le mandó una mirada de odio y siguió subiendo las escaleras, sus amigos la siguieron.

-Imbécil ¡!!! Quién demonios era ese tipo ¡?

-Tranquila Anne, solo era un chavo – le dijo Hermione

- De que me vio cara el muy estúpido!

-Tienes que aceptar que es guapo- intervino Kiara pensativa.

-Guapo! Crees que me fije! Es un idiota y es lo único que me importa.

Ron y Harry voltearon a verse desconcertados. Desde el día que habían llegado las chicas rusas ellos se habían visto envueltos en pláticas de mujeres. Sabían que Hermione necesitaba esa parte femenina y Ron hasta pensaba que podrían ser útiles, pero no por eso dejaban de sentirse extraviados en esas conversaciones. A Ron le daba risa el tipo que se le había acercado a Anne, mientras que a Harry no le causaba ninguna gracia, él sabía que era sentirse acosado, era cierto que la joven era bastante guapa, pero era incómodo ser el blanco de todas las miradas. Hasta cierto punto la entendía.

Después de un largo rato de una interminable queja de Anne, Hermione sugirió ir a comer algo y los demás aceptaron. En el camino, la morena iba todavía muy contrariada y a cualquier persona que se le ocurría voltearla a ver, le mandaba una mirada que los mandaba al infierno. La chica tenía unos ojos muy expresivos.

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, lo primero que observaron fue a un muchacho en la mesa de Ravenclaw, mirando hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Cuando voltearon a ver la reacción de Anne, ya había desaparecido y estaba medio oculta en la mesa de Gryfindor. A todos les dio risa mientras se acercaban hacia ella. Se sentaron y nadie comentó el incidente.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, ésta mantenía una conversación con el retrato del profesor Dumbledore, acerca de las medidas de seguridad que el ministerio quería instaurar en Hogwarts. Había pasado ya bastante tiempo con el mismo tiempo cuando el exdirector decidió que era tiempo de poner al tanto de lo que sucedía a su colega.

-Pero Dumbledore, no es posible, ella… ella murió unos días antes, siempre fue una bebé enfermiza…

- Pues creo que tengo razón en mis sospechas, debemos tener prevenido a Harry.

-No creo que sea una buena idea Albus, Potter está muy bien como para meterle fantasmas en la cabeza, aparte solo son suposiciones tuyas, y de igual manera si es que está viva, puede estar en cualquier lugar del mundo. Ahora que lo pienso, si tus ideas son correctas, quien lo hizo? Porque?

-Creo que Harry es lo suficiente maduro como para entenderlo, quizá para el será una gran alegría saber que no está solo como siempre lo ha creído. Minerva, sabes que pocas veces me equivoco y tengo un fuerte presentimiento de que ellos están muy cerca. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo saber también quien lo hizo, pero no se porque, si quieres mi total honestidad, es una duda que me carcome por dentro… aunque creo que el responsable esta cerca de los chicos…

-Cerca? Como puede ser? Quien es Albus? Necesito saber

-Por el momento no es oportuno, podríamos juzgar culpables a inocentes…

-De donde la sacaste?

-Ya se lo dije, es mi hija

-No seas mentirosa, si no quieres sentir la furia de la más fiel servidora del señor tenebroso mas te vale que contestes

-Se lo digo, es mi hija- dijo entre lloriqueos una mujer.

-Está bien, quieres quedar como un mártir? Hagamos las cosas divertidas… Cruciatus!


End file.
